Pearla
by ElectricCircuslover
Summary: A short story of Marzzel meeting a female Experiment that desires to spend time with her. I know the summery sucks. I haven't wrote a good summery in years lol


Pearla

It was a sunny day on the island of Kauai. A brown Experiment-like creature meditated while hovering over the grown by a few inches with his legs crossed and hands clasped together. Cut trees and rocks floated around him as the brown alien tried keeping his focus on his thoughts. His long rounded brown tail would occasionally move side to side while he meditated. He was slightly taller than Stitch and had fluffy pointy ears with hairs sticking out of the tips.

"My wife made you lunch-" a voice said, making the cut trees and rocks fly everywhere, "You should be more careful what you do here, Marzzel. I don't want the Metal Command to be scratched or dented because you can't control your powers real well," a pink male Angel-replica wearing black jeans and a Megadeth t-shirt complained, holding a plate with three sandwiches on it.

"I'm doing my best, Andy. I've been meditating and thinking on what has going on. I guess I'll never find Vannezza and Casadrea," Marzzel frowned, taking the plate from Andy.

"We'll find them. Those pods shouldn't be too far from Dr. Yulep's frigate, you know. Any of those pods could've been picked up from a nearby ship. You never know," Andy crossed his arms.

"I guess so…What kind of sandwiches are these?" Marzzel examined the sandwich.

"It's a chicken salad sandwich. My wife, Carma, made it home made. It's pretty good stuff, Marzzel," the pink B-X smiled.

"Did your wife actually go out and kill a chicken in order to make me this sandwich?" the brown alien wondered, taking a small bite.

"No, she had some cut up chicken meat, got some mayo, lemon juice, black pepper, cut celery, and mixed it all up. She made a big batch of it for the kids and I. I wanted to share some of it with you," Andy smiled.

Marzzel smiled and put his right paw behind his head, "Andy, I only know what chicken is but don't worry, a little more time on Earth and I'll figure it out eventually," he smiled, taking a bite of the sandwich on top of the small stack, "Taste's pretty good, Andy. Send my compliments to your wife when you go back.

"Will do," Andy replied, setting down on a fallen tree, "After you're done eating, I'm thinking about going to 'Richter's Fruit Bar' with you and I. Get a few drinks and show you around the other Experiments. I know you're not one of us, but, that doesn't mean you can't be part of our small little community on this island. I like to hang out at the bar when I have free time. Sometimes need a break from the family and it's good to keep tabs on some of the other Experiments. 'Richter's Fruit Bar' is one of the very few Experiment oriented places in this town. You'll like it."

Marzzel finished eating two of the three sandwiches and started on the third, "I don't know Andy. I mean, I don't want to sound rude or ungrateful but don't you think I'm not cost efficient enough to walk in a place that may have fragile things, such as glass bottles. I don't' want to cause any trouble and I kinda feel I should stay near your ship for good measures. I don't fully know how to control my powers just yet," he said with a mouth full of chicken salad sandwich.

"Nonsense, buddy. I think you're just fine. Trust me, it will be 'a' okay," the pink B-X said, taking the white plate with roses on the center from Marzzel who finished his sandwich.

"If you say so," Marzzel smiled nervously, watching Andy open the Metal Command and setting the plate on the seat.

"Too lazy to give it to my wife, he, he. Don't imitate this when you find someone special," Andy chuckled, closing the door to his ship, "Now, let's head off."

Andy and Marzzel walked quite a distance, chatting as they made their way to Richter's bar. After fifteen minutes of walking, Andy and Marzzel arrived. There were some Experiments drinking fruit juice in coconut –shaped cups around tables with large sun umbrellas keeping the sun from beating down on them. It was a small wooden building with a picture of Richter's face smiling while holding a drink with foam coming out of a mug with strawberries on top of the foam on the front of the building. Around the building were chairs filled with Experiments drinking juice. Experiments of all shapes, sizes, and powers gathered to exchange gossip and tales of their daily lives. It was a nice little place on the beach. It was a nicely kept building with no form of wear and tear or graffiti.

"This is the fruit bar," Andy said, walking through the saloon doors that faced the ocean.

The building interior had a lot of Experiments drinking juice from coconut-shape cups and tankards. There was a TV built into the wall with a football game playing on the screen. Below it were bottles and fruit baskets lined up on the shelves. There was a sufficient amount of space between the shelves and the counter that had bar stools in front of it. The rest of the building had booths with leather interiors. There weren't very many Experiments sitting in the seats.

"Hello, Andy. How is being a big shot commander in the Galactic Alliance holding up? And who is this guy? New Experiment?" Richter greeted, putting a banana, cherry, and a strawberry with ice and water in a blender.

"Life is good, Richter. Been making a lot of credits, Ben Franklins, and best of all making the world safe for my golden heart of a mother. This is Marzzel. My team found him on a frigate three weeks ago. I'm showing him around town here and there when I have free time. He doesn't leave my ship that often so it's good to get away from that area from time to time. Don't really know what species he is but he isn't much different from us. He's got psychic powers and can fly and stuff. He's pretty cool guy," Andy explained, hopping on a stool with Marzzel fallowing suit.

Richter smiled and started blending the fruit, water, and ice together, "Sounds like a real tough guy. As long as he doesn't cause trouble in my bar then I won't have to worry about throwing him out," The indigo, stegosaurus-like Experiment with triangular-tipped tail warned.

"No, I don't intend on causing any mischief. Andy is trying to get me accustomed to how things work on this island. I don't want any trouble," Marzzel smiled nervously, sitting between a light blue female Experiment and Andy.

"Good. Now, what can I get you fella's?" Richter asked, putting the mixed contents in a tankard and setting it on the counter in front of a Stitch–like Experiment, who resembled loosely of a flying squirrel with small antennae and white rolled up tail.

"Thanks," the female Experiment said, putting a five dollar bill on the counter.

"No problem," the indigo Experiment said, putting the money in a cash register and breaking it down to change to give back.

"Well, Marzzel and I will take regular orange juice," Andy piped up, taking out five dollars from his jean pocket.

"Sure," Richter said, opening the fridge next to him.

There was a full fridge full of bottles and bottles of different juices. Some of them had chunks of fruit in them which was desired by the Experiments on the island. He picked out two bottles of orange juice and set it in front of the aliens on the counter.

"Thanks," Marzzel and Andy said in unison.

The Experiment next to Marzzel sighed deeply and began stirring her drink with her claw while resting her head on her arm.

"Richter? Am I a good Experiment?" The female Experiment asked, looking glum.

"Pearla. You are the nicest Experiment I've seen in a while in this shop. Seeing you in here brightens my day a whole lot more. Why, what did that Kixx say to you?" Richter asked, wiping a glass with a towel.

"Oh nothing. My boyfriend thinks I'm trying to avoid him by coming here. I tell him that 'I need a break' or 'I need some fresh air' but he gets mad and I end up staying in the house with him. I left when he fell asleep on the couch. Does that make me bad that I need space and take upon myself to leave the house and come here? It feels that way," Pearla frowned.

"I don't think it's bad to get fresh air and be away from someone you love for awhile," Marzzel said quietly to Andy, who was heard by the Experiments natural ability to hear quiet sounds efficiently.

"Thanks. I needed some confidence," the female Experiment smiled, turning her body to Marzzel.

"Um, you're welcome, um, Pearla," Marzzel smiled casually, "If I was with Vannezza or Casadrea I'd never keep them cooped up in the house. Everyone needs a break from their significant other from time to time. Your boyfriend sounds like a quarvelent."

"I don't know what that is but I'm sure it's offensive. My boyfriend and I have some disagreements…" She paused for a minute and looked down, "Actually we have a lot of disagreements. I don't know why I stay with him. He doesn't help with the laundry, or cook the food, or even cut the grass. He's so lazy. I know he makes a lot of money and without him I wouldn't last very long on this island. I don't have super powers like the other Experiments on this island. I'm Pearla, 'The Mood Detecting and Wound Healing Experiment' who can also glide from tree to tree. I'm useless on this island. Experiment Three Zero Nine the Useless Experiment. I tried to start working here and make a little money but my boyfriend won't let me go anywhere. If feel like a slave sometimes," Pearla moaned, setting her chin on the counter.

"Do you want me to send you some money your way, Pearla and get you out of that situation?" Andy offered.

"It's nice gesture and all but I know Kixx doesn't mean to do these things. His job is really demanding and I shouldn't complain so much if I'm the one using his money to get a few drinks here. I'd be tired and cranky too if all I did was work out for a local television show. I'm trying to be a good girlfriend and not upset the man but he always seems like I'm stepping on his toes all the time. Sometimes, Kixx buys me presents, but, like I said before, I shouldn't complain that I have to do a little bit around house. I'd like at least some love and affection. Maybe a kiss or two would be nice," Pearla sighed, drinking the rest of her juice.

"Well I tried. If he so much hits you, get a hold of me or Stitchie and we'll beat the shit out of him," Andy growled, getting ready to drink some of what was left of his orange juice.

"Oh no, that won't be necessary. I love Kixx and Kixx loves me. It's just he doesn't show it that much and he likes sex, a lot of sex. If we weren't using protection all the time…I don't know what I would've done. Thanks anyway, Andy. I shouldn't complain so much and I'm causing a scene," Pearla hopped off the stool, "I'm going to go home and cook dinner. I'll see you again some time. I'll see you around, Marzzel," Pearla smiled, waving her paw.

"I want to accompany with you," Mazzel hopped the stool and fallowed the light blue Experiment.

"We just got here," Andy chuckled, "Be careful you two. I'll have a plate of food waiting for you when you get back home."

Marzzel nodded his head and fallowed Pearla out the fruit bar.

"I'd tap that," Richter grinned.

"You would say that in front of a customer," Andy quietly laughed.

It was starting to get dark out. Pearla and Marzzel were talking, walking slowly off the beach.

"So you're from a ship in space with a dead creator and two of your friends missing while in a frozen slumber? That has to be pretty hard to live with, Marzzel. I don't know what I'd feel if Jumba was murdered and I had the closest person in my species missing. I thought I had it bad. I'm sorry to hear," Pearla frowned.

"It's okay, Pearla. Andy said that the Galactic Alliance is searching for the pods they were jettison from. Andy tells me every day that they're looking but I always feel it isn't good enough. I want to search out for them myself but I don't make any credits and Andy is the only one willing to take me in. I'm a burden on his family but he says it's okay but deep down I know it's not right. I want to do something, Pearla. I don't remember much other than my name and few things about Vannezza and Casadrea. I don't have name for my species. I'm totally alone in this world. Andy also told me if the Galactic Alliance can't help, then he will contact his brother named Shadow. Shadow seems like a reasonable guy, right? Andy doesn't want to talk much about his brother, Shadow. Says, that 'he and Shadow don't see eye to eye a lot of times'. How does that help me find my friends if they don't' agree on anything?" Marzzel shouted, making Pearla float in the air.

Pearla fell but was caught by Marzzel, "I'm sorry…When I talk or think about it I sometimes lose control of my powers. It takes a lot of concentration to use them and I can't let emotions hurt anyone because I can't handle the stress," the brown alien apologized, setting Pearla on her feet.

"I understand. I felt that you really tense. It wasn't as strong as it was now in the bar. Look, we Experiments are not always happy with ourselves either. Some of us question our purpose on this island. This is a small amount of land for us and it's controlled by humans on this planet. We question everyday our reason on this mud ball. We are each one of a kind and the one we love will always be totally different from one of us. Like Stitch and Angel for example. Angel is designed to turn Experiments good to bad by singing while Stitch was made to destroy cities. They are one of the super rare Experiments that look similar to one another. I'm lucky to look a little like Stitch because this design, I mean…this body I have will attract a nice male Experiment to make us feel less lonely and more loved in the community. I'm sure if I wasn't with Kixx I'd be with someone else but no one wanted to ask me out. We Experiments normally have quick relationships as we don't really know our life span. We could live up to few years to decades or even centuries. I don't think I want to die alone. Sorry… I kind of ramble on when it comes down to the existence of an Experiment," Pearla smiled nervously, putting a paw behind her head.

"It's a touchy topic for you. I don't know much about myself either so I'm somewhat similar, um, boat as you are. I don't want to look for someone out there but I, I don't know, Pearla," Marzzel shrugged, walking across the road with Pearla.

"Well, I kinda feel something soft stirring within you. I can feel such a feeling in you. I know what it means but I'm sorry, if I wasn't taken I'd consider dating you, but it won't work out 'cause I'm committed to someone else. I'm flattered though," the light blue Stitch-like Experiment said, with a cheerful smile.

"What? No, I don't have feelings for you. How do you know anyways? We just met."

"Don't worry. I don't think any less of you. You can't hide what's inside. The heart is the greatest organ emotionally, figuratively, and literally. One could do anything if they put their heart into it," Pearla kept her smile, unrolling her flame-shaped tail.

"Thanks. I am not attracted to you. Really, I have an interest in someone else…" Marzzel defended himself, feeling nervous.

"Why did you want to come with me if you didn't feel any form of attachment to me?" Pearla chuckled.

"I wanted to see if you got home safely," the brown alien said casually.

Pearla laughed a little, "Thanks big boy but this town is pretty harmless. Though…." She paused, "Gantu will sometimes come out at night and capture one of us, or that's what a fellow Experiment told me a few nights ago. I heard rumors that he's been trying to capture us again, but, I don't know, he mostly stays in his ship now. He lives alone in his ship deep in the jungle. Rumors around the Experiments say that he plans on catching us in the dark since we were used to seeing him during the day time instead. I'm not very strong but I am agile but he has military Experience and does a pretty decent job catching us without Stitch or anyone close to Stitch's capabilities. Despite what I said, I think he gave up or was fired. No one tries to capture us anymore but rumors do start around the Experiment community rather quickly. If anyone knew for sure it would be Nosy since he's, well, nosy."

"All the better for me to escort you home then, hee hee," Marzell smiles.

"Ih" the light blue Experiment smiled.

"What's 'ih?'" Marzzel asked.

Pearla chuckled, "It's Tantalog, which is a language that is majority of the Experiments speak and it's our first language. 'Ih' means 'yes' and 'naga' means 'no.' Though, over the years, a lot of the Experiments picked up English from humans on this island. It's pretty common to talk to another cousin in Tantalog and English in a conversation with one another. Before you think calling an Experiment or Experiments cousin in this community, we are a big family but none of us are really related. We call one another 'cousins' because we are a big Experiment family or so it was explained when I was first captured by Stitch. It's pretty interesting to me that we Experiments are meant to destroy and cause a lot of trouble in society yet we can be repurposed and channel our powers to help the community while having a home to boot. Did your creator program you or were you just made for the sake of scientific discovery?" she asked.

"I don't know, Pearla. I remember Vannezza and Casadrea being opened up a few times on the operation table. Dr. Yulep didn't tell us much. Maybe he wanted to create a family for himself. He was quite old and maybe didn't have any relatives. That's the only idea I really have. Other than that, I don't know much about myself," the brown alien said, entering town.

"Well having an existence and being with the people that love you is always a positive. Well…I'm home. It isn't very far from 'Richter's Fruit Bar' Thank you for walking me home and for the chat. I appreciate it," Pearla thanked, stopping at a medium-sized building that said 'Kokawa Martial Arts'

"It was my pleasure. See you at the same place tomorrow?" Marzzel asked, playing with his hands.

"Sure, my boyfriend is going to go bowling tomorrow with his buddies so I have free time. I'll meet you at one," the Experiment said, getting ready to open the door to the martial arts building.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow," She opened the door and went inside, closing the door behind her.

Marzzel smiled and started to whistle a tune as he walked back to the small ship he lived in.

"I'm feeling that lovey-dovey feeling again. I may not be an Experiment but I'm slightly attracted to her," Marzzel smiled with a blush, "But that boyfriend of hers…I don't like that guy from what I hearing. If only Pearla was my girlfriend I'd show her the love she deserves," he said, kicking a rock down the street, "Who am I kidding? I couldn't even hook up with Casadrea and she was my own species," the brown alien made deep sigh, "What I wouldn't give to see Vannezza and Casadrea again. I wish the Galactic Alliance would find something to help the search instead of looking over the files Dr. Yulep left on his computer and holotape. I'd like them to also find the person responsible for the attack on the Frigate while I cryogenized. I know I'm asking a lot but I can't stand not being able to do anything about the situation," Marzzel growled, having his powers rip a street signs around him from the concrete and float around him.

He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. Suddenly the street signs floating around him dropped to the ground. He panicked and started flying in the air quickly. Marzzel made his way back to the Metal Command before the sun began to set.

Taking a deep breath again, Marzzel opened the side of the large cruiser, walked in, closed the door behind him, and laid down on the row of seats facing a flat screen television above the sites across from him. He picked up the remote from a stand at the end of his leopard skin seat and began flipping though channels after picking out the pillows and blankets under the seat.

(The next day at noon)

Andy knocked on the door, waking Marzzel up for lunch.

"Wake up sleepy head. I brought some burgers to share. I felt like grilling on my last day off and you missed out on the fun. I hope you like dill pickles," Andy smiled pressing a button on the wall next to Marzzel's head, bringing up a little tray between seats in the middle of the ship.

The pink B-X put the plate with two cheese burgers on buns on the tray.

"I didn't know if you liked ketchup or mustard so I put brought the bottles with me," Andy said, using his long antennae as extra hands to set the condiments on the tray.

"Thanks, Andy," Marzzel thanked, getting up, " I don't want to sound like I'm taking advantage of you, but, I'm seeing Pearla at that fruit bar, and I was wondering if you had some money to spare so we could get some drinks?" he asked, putting blankets and pillow under the seat.

"I don't mind lending a bit of money. Try not to overdo it on the drinks. Some of that fruit can actually get you drunk if you're drinking a lot of it. My wife and her mother may have an abundance of fruit growing on her head but that fruit does weird things when you consume a lot of it. Just a warning," Andy warned, digging in his pocket for some money, "Now, here's thirty dollars. Do you have extra arms or a wallet or something?"

"No I don't, Andy. I never had any possessions on the frigate. Is that a problem?" Marzzel frowned, starting to put ketchup and mustard on his burgers.

Andy sighed, "I'll lend you a shirt and shorts to put the money in your pocket. Be right back," he said leaving the ship.

Marzzel lowered his ears, feeling guilty for what he had asked of his 'care taker' and friend. He ate most of his burgers, taking off the pickles as he didn't like them while watching television.

Andy came back with blue shorts and a red shirt with a bull flexing its strong arms inside a circle.

"We are roughly the same height. You're a little taller than me but these clothes should fit you nicely," Andy said making the back hole of the pants slightly bigger for his friend's long tail, setting the clothes on the seat next to Marzzel afterwards.

"I'm very grateful of the hospitality you have shown me. I don't know how to repay you," Marzzel smiled, handing Andy the plate with pickles on it.

"I see you didn't like the pickles. It was a fifty, fifty chance, but, all well. Don't lose the money I'm giving you, and most of all, have fun and socialize a little bit. Can't stay near the ship all the time," the born Experiment said, eating the pickles off the plate, "By the way, no flying during the day time, Marzzel. Humans get bent out of shape towards stuff like that. They're just stupid, buddy," Andy warned.

Marzzel nodded his head and slipped in the clothes, taking the money and putting it in his right pocket afterwards.

"Have fun," the pink B-X said, leaving the ship with the plate, ketchup, and mustard.

The brown Experiment-looking alien pressed the button next to his little 'bed' and walked to the other end of the ship to a sink and mirror with toilet on the right. He picked out a tooth brush and put toothpaste on his red brush and began brushing his sharp teeth. He brushed his teeth quickly, garbled some mouth wash, and spat in the little sink. After washing his toothbrush, Marzzel put it back in the green cup and left the ship feeling good.

Marzzel walked through jungle thinking good thoughts. It was a nice day to be outside with a slight breeze and scattered clouds in the sky with a bright sun shining down on the island.

After much walking, he arrived at the fruit bar, finding Pearla outside wearing pink sunglasses and a purple purse over her shoulder.

"You made it," Pearla greeted, sitting on a chair close to the building.

"Of course I did. I wouldn't waste a minute of your time on me if I didn't mean it," Marzzel smiled, entering the building with Pearla fallowing.

The bar didn't have as many Experiments as it did the night before. There were only a few Experiments sitting at the booths while chatting with one another.

"Hello Pearla and Marzzel. What will you be having on this fine day?" Richter greeted, blending a mango, strawberries, and an apple.

"I'll take have a strawberry smoothie," Pearla said, getting on a stool with Marzzel fallowing and putting her sunglasses on the counter.

"I'll have what she's having if that okay," Marzzel said putting a five on the counter.

"Two smoothies coming up," the indigo Experiment laughed, getting a bag of ice out of the freezer.

"So…Was your boyfriend mad at you when you got home last night?" Marzzel asked, trying to start a convo while looking into Pearla's eyes.

"He yelled a little but calmed down soon after. He and I went out to see a movie afterwards. It was nice to spend a real night with one another," Pearla swooned.

"That's good to hear. I went home and slept for a little bit. Andy's wife made mashed potatoes with gravy, broccoli, and Salisbury steak for dinner. Carma makes pretty good food. Andy is really lucky to find such a lady and to have kids to boot. He's a really good guy who even lent me these clothes and some money to come here. I'm in debt with him for all he's done for me. Gave me a place to stay, eat homemade food, treated me as if I was part of his family. Thinking about it makes me feel bad," Marzzel frowned.

"I've only talked to Andy a few times and he is a great guy. If he does something for someone he's doing it to make a person feel welcomed. Don't feel you're taking advantage of him. If you were he would've thrown you out by now. Has his mother's heart and looks while the other aspect of him is his father's strength. Wish his brother's shared the same concept. One thinks he is the law and the other went insane. I wonder what Angel thinks day after day with sons like that? I don't think I could sleep at night," the light blue Experiment frowned.

"I don't like his older brother, Stitchie. Can you believe it that he wanted me to live in a laboratory for testing to see if I could be enlisted in the Galactic Alliance? If it wasn't for Andy taking me and becoming my care taker, I'd be tested on and I don't want to picture what would happen if I was in that situation," Marzzel complained.

Richter set the smoothies in front of the chatting aliens and smiled.

"Thanks" Pearla and Marzzel said in unison.

"Sounds like Stitchie. I wish he would treat others like he does with his family. I know being captain of the Galactic Alliance is a demanding job and you have to be stern, but, he seems to forget what his mother has shown him which is a shame. He was a kind before he joined the Alliance but rumors in the Experiment community say that he wasn't very nice to his younger brother, Shadow, causing his brother to go insane. I don't know if it is true or not. Rumors and gossip is very typical among Experiments on this island," Pearla shrugged.

"I see," Marzzel replied, drinking his smoothie, "Do you know much about, Shadow? Andy never talks about him and I'd like to know more about Shadow," he asked, getting ready to drink his smoothie.

"Well I know even less about Shadow than the rest of Andy's large family. Shadow from what I remember Andy telling me was a shy born Experiment that stuck to his mother quite a bit. He wasn't very social and he hung around his doll replica of his mother. Apparently as the story goes, Stitchie picked on Shadow a lot and did some bad things to him. One day Shadow couldn't take it anymore and ripped Stitchie's lower right arm off. Week later he left and was never heard from again. Like I said, I don't know much and Nosy is the one that normally starts rumors on the island," Pearla explained, drinking her smoothie.

"Thanks, Pearla. A little is better than nothing," Marzzel thanked, pausing a few seconds to drink his beverage, "I won't be on Earth during a lot of days as it's Andy's day off ends today so you won't see me until eight or nine at night. I really enjoy your company. I normally don't talk to anyone or do anything but train my powers or meditate near Andy's ship. I never really branched out and met anyone else other than Andy's family so it's meaningful to spend time with someone else."

"I think it's important to make friends and develop relationships with people. I'm pretty social among the Experiments on this island. I love to talk to other Experiments to pass the time here. This place is a great place to meet new people such as yourself," the light blue Experiment smiled.

"I'm not very social. I don't have much to say to anyone or talk about myself. All I do is meditate, train my powers, or watch television on Andy's ship. I'm not very fun to talk to," the brown alien put his hand behind his head.

"I don't do much either. I cook, clean, and exercise in front of the TV or with my boyfriend when he's off air. I'm not very strong but I want to build a little muscle and keep in shape just in case there is trouble between me and a random stranger. I'm not very strong like some of my other cousins."

"Well you have claws so you're not totally defenseless," Marzzel smiled, finishing his smoothie.

"True. I never used them but I do sharpen them often. This island is pretty safe. I don't think I've ever had any trouble with anyone to be honest," Pearla said, finishing her drink as well.

"That's good," Marzzel said happily.

"You have any hobbies aside from meditating and training your powers?" the Stitch-like Experiment asked.

"Not really. I don't think watching television is good enough to be called a hobby truthfully. I never go anywhere. Really haven't been interested enough at all to do anything with anyone," Marzzel replied, setting his elbow on the counter.

"You like music? I like a little bit of rock 'n' roll, dance, techno, and Hawaiian folk music. I'll listen to just about anything but rap and country music."

Marzzel sat silently for a minute trying to think on what to say.

"…Andy mostly listens to this type of music on the way to and from work. It's just noise to me but he loves it. Calls it 'metal music' but it's just not for me. I haven't really been exposed to anything else. Dr. Yuelep didn't really like music so I don't really have a real interest in it personally. I don't know if I could control my powers when I meditate if I had a certain song stuck in my head. It takes a lot of concentration to use my powers, because I have to be totally focused on what I want to do physically with my mind. It's hard to explain how this works as Dr. Yuelep never explained it to me, or, I wasn't smart enough to understand the science behind it. Something about atoms and how I can manipulate them," he explained.

"Maybe I can show you some music on my ipod some day. Music is great and it's better than listening to the world sometimes. I play music when I want to go to sleep on the couch with my doll, Kindy the Penguin, or when I want to cook something. I absolutely love music. Sometimes I like to bring the radio into the bathroom and have it play while I take a shower and groom," Pearla smiled, hopping off the stool.

Marzzel hopped off the stool as well and fallowed Pearla out the door, "So, how long have you been on this island?" he in inquired, walking out the door with Pearla.

"I've been on here for about three or four years give or take. I think I'm one of the last ones to be activated, either that, or it's been slow on having new cousins on the island. I don't know how many Experiments are activated but I do know that it's around over three hundred. I'd have to look at Lilo's old log book that she gave to Stitch before moving out with Keo. Apparently Lilo and Stitch were the original so-called 'Experiment Hunters' but Lilo got too old and focused more on school and her relationship with Keo from what I heard from Stitch in one conversation with him some time ago. How long have you been on this island?" Pearla asked, leaving the beach.

"I've been on this island for only a few weeks. I spend all my time in Andy's ship or outside near the ship. So I don't do much else but train. I'm a pretty boring character to be honest," Marzzel sighed, getting out of the sand and walking on the concrete into town.

"Maybe I can help change all that. This town has a shopping center with a lot of shops in it, a arcade which is a place with a lot of games you play if you have quarters. We have the beach and the sand of course, 'Richter's Fruit Bar, a bowling alley, a few restaurants, a hula school, a movie theater, and a few other knick knacks this town offers. We are going to go to the arcade if that's alright with you," Pearla smiled at Marzzel who smiled back at her.

"Sure, I don't mind. Though, I don't have quarters I think. Andy gave me thirty dollars with this paper money with faces on it. Doesn't seem hard to understand I mean, twenty eight dollars all together right now. I have two pieces of green paper with five on it which makes ten dollars, plus another five dollars, then a piece a paper with ten on it so that that's twenty five dollars, and three green paper with faces on it and ones on the corners of it. Twenty-eight dollars all together. Though, I don't know what a quarter is," Marzzle took his money out and showed it to Pearla as he counted.

Pearla opened her purple purse and took out a small, flat coin with a face on it and numbers on the bottom, "This is a quarter. Four of these quarters make one dollar. You can break down your dollars into smaller dollars or coins that equal the same amount as the bigger bills all together. Do you want me to explain the other coins?" she asked.

"I would like that, thank you," the brown alien put the money back into his pocket as they both stopped while Pearla was digging through her purse.

The light blue Experiment took out a small brown coin, then a slightly bigger coin, and another coin that was smaller than the brown coin.

"This is a dime," she put the dime in Marzzel's paw, "Ten of those dimes make one dollar. Anything lower than a dollar is called a 'cent' that's spelled, c-e-n-t so don't get it confused with the other scent like aroma or having someone coming or bring something to you 'sent," Pearla explained, taking the dime away and handing Marzzel a slightly bigger coin with a face on it as they all do have, "That is a nickel. Twenty of those nickels make a dollar," she said, taking the nickel and putting it in her purse, "Last, this is a penny," Pearla put the brown coin in Marzzle's hand again, "the weakest link in the money department really. A hundred of those make a dollar. Now, there is numerous ways to make a dollar for example, you can have three quarters , two dimes, and a nickel to make a dollar or five dimes and two quarters to make a dollar. Pennies are one cent, nickels are five cents, dimes are ten cents, and quarters are twenty-five cents. If a person says a dollar fifty or dollar twenty five they mean they want a dollar and fifty or twenty-five cents. It's relatively easy to count this stuff up. I find more nickels and pennies in the couch then any coin in my purse," she chuckled, putting the penny back in her purse.

"Thanks, I think I'm getting the hang of the change thing. So…The arcade only accepts quarters?" The brown alien asked, following Pearla though town.

"Yeah pretty much really. The games you play you put quarters in the slot and it starts the game. Don't put any other coin in the slot or it won't work and you might lose out on your money. When I first came to the arcade I lost about thirty pennies and two dimes on a arcade machine. Small change really but I know better now," Pearla explained, walking on the side walk leading to a large building with big opening with many human customers playing arcade games.

"Is this the arcade?" Marzzel asked, looking a little excited.

"Yes it is. Let's go inside and play a few games. I'm pretty okay with air hockey but my boyfriend beats me all the time but I'm a pushover compared to the kids that come here regularly," the female Experiment smiled, putting quarters in the air hockey table coin slot, "You go on the other side and grab the pad or puck-blocker-thingy," She said, grabbing the pad and a puck before hopping onto the table.

Marzzel did what she said and grabbed what he needed to play.

"Now, whoever gets it in the hole on the other side of the table scores a point. Both players have to hit the puck with the pad into the other person's goal while blocking the puck from entering your goal. It's pretty fun. I'll go slowly for you," Pearl said, hitting the puck slowly to Marzzel.

The brown alien smiled and hit the puck, sending it back to Pearla who blocked the shot and hit it back to him. Marzzel hit it back and the puck went into Pearla's goal. She smiled and retrieved the puck from the puck holder.

"You've got this, Marzzel. Now let's pick up the speed," Pearla smirked, putting the puck on the air hockey table and hit it the puck hard. Marzzel quickly blocked the shot and waited for the puck to come back, which it did in a very fast paced motion. They played a few rounds of air hockey before getting bored. Pearla had one a few games over Marzzel who thoroughly enjoyed himself. They moved on to a dancing game after Marzzel broke down a few dollars into quarters. They didn't get very high scores but they enjoyed playing the game. Next they moved onto fighting games, such as Mortal Kombat and Street Fighter. After that, the next games were racing games. After much playing, they left arcade and started going to Pearla's home.

"That was real fun, Marzzel. My boyfriend doesn't seem to be interested in doing things with me but he's also busy and such. I don't ask for much but I'd love to spend more time doing things with my friends. I'm happy to have met you. Life is so…Dull for me on this island. Thanks for the fun today," Pearla smiled, walking down the side walk next to Marzzel who followed attentively.

"I had fun too. It's better than training near the 'Metal Command' at my home. I'd like to spend more of my time with you. Andy would want me to get out and do things with someone instead of being a hermit," Marzzel smiled, stopping in front of Pearla's home.

"I don't mind that. I could use more company in my life really. My boyfriend doesn't like to do much with me so I'm often pretty bored in this town. When is the next time Andy has a day off? We could hang out at the arcade again or go shopping at the markets," the light blue Experiment asked, opening the door.

"I don't know, Pearla. Andy normally tells me a head of time if he has a day off. I don't think he'll get one for awhile since today was his last day of vacation. I normally come home at nine at night. I'll swing by if he ever has a day off and we can do something together again," the brown alien said, playing with his hands.

"Sure. Well, thanks. You take care," Pearla said while closing the door.

"Bye…" Marzzel frowned, waving his paw before walking back home.

(Three months later)

Pearla and Marzzel spent a lot of time together. They spent most of their time in the arcade or at the markets. Everything was perfect for the two. Marzzel was never happier to spend his time with.

Mazzel walked across the beach wearing a red shirt with a leprechaun smoking a pipe on the front and green shorts that had flowers on it. He smiled as he felt it was going to be another fun day with Pearla who he had a deep crush on. Pearla would often tease him that she and him were more of a couple than her and Kixx.

The brown alien reached 'Richter's Fruit Bar' and went inside, expecting Pearla to be there waiting for him as usual.

"If you're looking for Pearla, Kixx already picked her up. Though, she did leave her purse and I trust that you wouldn't snoop around in it. Maybe you could take it to her and be on your way or somethin'" Richter said as Marzzel hopped onto the stool.

"Sure, I don't mind taking her purse to her," Marzzel agreed, taking the purple purse from Richter.

"Thanks, I can't really leave to do it so it's helping me a lot," the stegosaurus-like Experiment gladly told the brown alien.

"Yep," Marzzel said, leaving the building.

Marzzel walked long distance to Pearla's home. When he made it to her place, he knocked on the door but had no answer. He knocked a few times but, once more, no answer, He looked through the window next to the door and saw Pearla crying into her paws. Kixx smacked her and Marzzel felt rage within his body overcome everything in his existence. He opened the door and barged in.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Marzzel bellowed, storming up to Kixx.

"Stay out of my business. This is a 'a' and 'b' conversation, see your way out," Kixx growled, facing the brown alien that was shorter than Kixx.

"I won't allow you to hit her," Marzzel growled.

"I'm warning you. Leave now or I'll make your face look like a broken jigsaw puzzle," the four armed muscular purple Experiment warned.

"I will not back down," Marzzel growled.

"You leave me with no choice," Kixx snarled, getting ready to punch Marzzel.

Before his large fist could reach Marzzle's face, the purple Experiment was flung backwards invisibly. He was slammed into the wall repeatedly and had things pelt him. Kixx growled and tried making a mad dash towards Marzzel but was intercepted by having the large TV slam into his body, which hurt him a lot. The purple Experiment got on his feet and started spinning in a tornado-like fashion with his four arms sticking out. He didn't make it to Marzzel punching bags, dumbbells, and exercise equipment began pelting him and seriously hurting the Experiment. Kixx gathered up his remaining strength and started to throw the exercise equipment at Marzzel. They stopped at Marzzel's face and was flung back at the purple Experiment knocking him back and hurting him some more.

"Okay, you win. Apparently you have mind powers that outmatches my brute strength," Kixx growled, laying on the floor with a bloody nose.

"Never hit Pearla ever again," Marzzel warned, handing the teary-eyed Pearla her purple purse.

"You don't have to worry, Marzzel. I'm leaving this brute," Pearla wiped her tears, hugging Marzzel.

"Fine, leave me. If it wasn't for me you would be living on the streets like some trash you are," Kixx growled.

After Kixx said that, a large dumbbell slammed into Kixx's face.

"She doesn't need your support. I will be more than happy to take care of her," Marzzel growled.

"I would love that," Pearla smiled, "Let me gather the stuff and take it to your home," the female light blue Experiment said, walking towards a door at the other end of the

Pearla came back with a plastic baggy with her personal belongings and left with Marzzel. They walked down the side walk. Marzzel looked back and saw a large black reptile creature with spikes and eyes all over his body with its six arms crossed, glaring at the two as they walked. Marzzel looked forward and then looked back and the creature was gone.

"What's wrong?" Pearla asked, walking slowly down the sidewalk.

"I thought I saw something, but, it's gone now," Marzzel answered, crossing the street with Pearla, "So, why was Kixx angry with you? A man should never hit a lady, especially one that I care about," he asked.

"Kixx found the pictures of you and I under my pillow. I've been hiding it from him because I figured he would think I was cheating on him. He overreacted on those pictures. It's not like we were kissing or anything but he took it as a big deal. I'm done with him now but I would be happy to be with you, if you want me to," Pearla explained, giving him a nervous smile.

"I would be overjoyed to have you in my life. I know my place is very small but eventually I'll have my own place with much space. Maybe we can have our own home and live happily," Marzzel smiled.

"I would love that Marzzel. I'm glad to have someone that will love me and do things with me. Seemed like Kixx only loved me for the sex really. I won't miss it to be honest. Anyways, I think I'll work at 'Richter's Fruit Bar' and make some money and help us get a real home," the female Experiment said, resting her head on Marzzel's shoulder.

"I love you, Pearla. I love you very much. I would be happy to have a better home with you," Marzzel kissed Pearla's cheek.

"I love you too, Marzzel" Pearla said, returning the kiss.

The two aliens walked back to the Metal Command and spent their day discussing the future. It seemed like happy days were ahead of the two.


End file.
